


I always find my way back to you

by posies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie wishes Penelope had never broken up with her, Penelope and Josie are soulmates, They are both head over heels for each other, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posies/pseuds/posies
Summary: A Malivore monster sends Josie back in time to when she and Penelope were dating. How will Josie deal with the situation?
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 120
Kudos: 355





	1. The clock

**DISCLAIMER: This story is set after everyone remembered Hope in season 2.**

_October 2028, Present day._

Monsters had been coming to the Salvatore School for months now. It had become a routine, every day chasing after another evil supernatural creature no one even knew existed in the first place. Everyone was aware of the threat but, even though it became an important part of every student’s lifestyle, it didn’t stop Josie from being on alert mode every time it happened. In fact, as soon as the announcement of a new monster was made on the school’s intercom, Josie rushed to her dad’s office worriedly, her twin sister close behind her. She wanted to know what was going on and how she could help. Obviously, Hope was already there, her arms crossed in front of Alaric’s desk.

“What happened?” Josie asked, frowning.

Hope sighed. “We don’t know exactly.”

Josie took a step forward and looked at what her dad and the tribrid were staring at. She frowned again. There was a small golden clock sitting on top of Alaric’s desk. Lizzie scoffed beside her.

“A clock? That’s your monster?”

“It appeared out of nowhere,” Alaric explained, “and it only recently stopped ticking. A bit before you girls got here, actually. I asked Dorian to look into it, but he hasn’t found anything yet.”

“Hm, yeah, because it’s a _clock_ ,” Lizzie answered sarcastically.

She took a step forward and reached for it.

“Lizzie, no,” Hope exclaimed, “Corporis Impetu!”

Suddenly, Lizzie went flying across the room and was telepathically pinned down to a wall. Josie gasped and turned around urgently to face the tribrid, her face in a scowl.

“Hope!” She reprimanded.

“I’m sorry,” she said tightly, her voice full of authority, “but I’m not taking any risks. This clock might seem harmless, but we have no idea what it could do or how powerful it might be.”

“Great, superwoman. Can you let me down now?” Lizzie said annoyingly.

Hope sighed and finally released her hold on Lizzie. The blonde girl cried out as she fell and whispered an insult under her breath before standing up uneasily. Hope turned to Alaric.

“I’m going to see if Dorian needs any help. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Alaric nodded. “I’ll come with you. Josie, honey, can you stay here and make sure no one touches that thing?”

Josie nodded hesitantly, and Lizzie opened her mouth as to ask if she could stay here as well, but Alaric cut her off.

“Lizzie, you’re coming with us.”

She rolled her eyes. “No fair.”

They all walked out, and Josie gave her sister a small smile before she closed the door behind her. She was now all alone. The brunette sighed and looked at the mysterious object on her dad’s desk. Decided that it would not move by itself and that she didn’t need to keep her eyes on it at all times, she took her journal from the bag she carried and started scribbling down a few notes in it.

At first, they were only doodles, random words that came to her mind, drawings of flowers and such, until she wrote a specific word out of habit, without really thinking about it. Abruptly, she stopped moving, having realized what she had done. She stared at the dreaded word written in her notebook in perfect cursive handwriting: _Penelope_.

Josie took a few breaths and closed her eyes as to calm herself down. She hated when this happened. She absolutely hated the fact that her evil ex was still on her mind and still haunted her thoughts. Every night, when she closed her eyes, she thought of Penelope. Every time Lizzie dragged her in front of her laptop to watch a romantic comedy, she replaced the main couple by her and Penelope. Every time she was in class and was even a little bored, she thought of Penelope. Every time she took a shower, she thought of Penelope. Every time she was alone for more than a minute, her mind went to Penelope. Always. And she was more than tired of it. With a sigh, she quickly closed her notebook and put it back in her bag.

However, a few minutes later, she heard a sound. Barely audible, but a sound, nonetheless. It was the ticking of a clock. In panic, Josie stood up and watched with big eyes as the object in front of her started shaking. Quickly, she grabbed her cellphone and started composing her dad’s number to warn him of what was happening. The line rang a few times before he finally answered.

“Jo?” Alaric’s voice said at the end of the line.

“Dad,” she hissed in a panicked whisper, “the clock is moving by itself, and it’s ticking again. What do I do?”

“Do not touch it. Get away from it, as far as you can. I’ll be there soon. We’re not sure yet, but we think it might be some kind of time freezing or time travelling device.”

“O-okay, I’ll get away from it. Hurry,” Josie said before hanging up.

The clock’s ticking grew louder. She stared at it with big scared eyes. Shouldn’t she simply get out of there? “No, Dad told you to watch it,” Josie reasoned with herself. She bit her lip nervously and looked for a place to hide, but, suddenly, the clock’s ticking turned into a loud striding sound. Josie yelled out in pain and put her hands on both her ears to block out the noise. She was breathing heavily, trying her best not to become deaf because of the stupid object that turned her world upside down in only a few minutes.

She had no idea what the clock would do. Would it physically hurt her? Would it influence time, like her dad said? She would never see her dad or Lizzie again. She would never see Penelope again. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. Suddenly, the whole room then started shaking, and a white light flashed out of the clock, immediately blinding her. Josie screamed again; all hopes of getting out of there alive now gone.

“I’m sorry, everyone,” she whispered shakily.

A few seconds later, the noise stopped, and the light disappeared. The room was empty. Josie was gone.

_September 2026, The past._

Josie woke up with a headache. Her mind was dizzy, and she couldn’t remember what had happened the night before. Sunlight made its way through her curtains subtly, illuminating her bedroom with daylight. Using her elbow to push her body up, she growled groggily and put her hand on her head as to calm the pain. She tried the best she could to remember the events that occurred before sleep got the best of her, but simply couldn’t. Josie turned her body to the right to face her sister’s bed, as she does every morning. Lizzie wasn’t there, and her bed was perfectly made. She frowned. Since when did Lizzie wake up before she did? It only happened during one period in her life, last year, when she deliberately stayed up late to see a certain someone. But Josie refused to think about it. Shaking the thought away from her mind before she let herself wander any further in her memories, she slowly made her way out of bed. However, her headache came back in full force and she moaned at the feeling. What happened last night?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Lizzie!” she thought to herself. She sighed in relief and made her way to it quickly, a smile gracing her lips.

She swiftly turned the handle. “Lizzie, since when do you knock before—”

As soon as she opened the door, it was like time froze for Josie. Her smile dropped and her pouty lips parted in surprise. Her breathing grew heavy, and she gripped the doorknob harder to keep her legs from giving out. Lizzie wasn’t the one on the other side of the door. Instead, she came face to face with the person that had been haunting her thoughts for almost two years now. The person she thought she’d never see again. The person who broke her heart.

Behind that door was Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1! Next chapter, Penelope and Josie finally interact, and let's just say that Josie is a bit overwhelmed ;)


	2. I don't think it would be possible not to notice you, Jojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie comes face to face with past Penelope and reminisces about the way they met.

_Behind that door was Penelope Park._

Josie gulped as she stared at her lost love. How was she here right now?

Penelope giggled. “Aw, Jojo,” she said, pushing past her and entering her room, “after last night, I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

Josie’s wide eyes followed her as she made herself at home and sat on her bed.

“Penelope?” she whispered, “What are you doing here?”

Penelope’s face fell for half a second before she recomposed herself, her usual smirk appearing again.

“What wouldn’t I be doing here, Josie?” she taunted as she got up and slowly walked towards her.

Josie swallowed nervously, watching as the older witch got closer to her.

“Are you back from Belgium?” she asked uneasily.

Penelope suddenly stopped her movements and looked up at her, genuinely confused. “Belgium? What are you talking about?”

Then, Josie gasped. She took a step back and tried to balance herself so that she would not fall. Everything came back to her in one swift shot. The clock, writing Penelope’s name in her journal, the painful noise, the white light, and then nothing. She woke up here, in her bed, and Penelope was there. Her dad said the clock could either be a time freezing or a time traveling device…

Josie’s hand flew to her mouth as she stared at a very confused Penelope, horrified.

“Oh, my god,” she let out.

She was in the past. That cursed clock sent her back in the past. And not just anytime in the past: to where she dreaded and wanted to be the most at the same time.

“Jojo, what’s wrong?”

Penelope, frowning worriedly, reached for her hand. Josie’s breath got stuck in her throat. What day even was this? By the way Penelope acted around her, she deducted that she was in their pre-breakup period. Had they been dating for long? Josie didn’t know how to act, what to say and what not to say.

“I-I don’t feel good,” Josie quickly explained and walked towards her bed.

She laid down on it and closed her eyes, hoping Penelope would simply go away, but also knowing she wouldn’t. Penelope never gave up on her.

She felt the mattress shift. She sighed. She needed time to figure out what to do, and having Penelope so close to her was not going to help in any way.

“Josie,” Penelope whispered, “I know we haven’t been, well… a thing for long, but I want to help, whatever it is. Let me.”

Josie froze. Alright, so she was at the very beginning of their relationship. Tears filled her eyes and panic overtook her. She had absolutely no idea if what she did here, right now, would change the future she knows, or if it was only temporary and everything would remain intact. She couldn’t take any chances, she had to make sure the timeline would not be altered. She had to date Penelope all over again. Quietly, she started sobbing and hugged her pillow closer to her shaking frame.

She could feel Penelope’s panicked breathing on her neck. Clearly, she did not know how to make Josie feel better at this point in their relationship. However, to her surprise, Penelope slid closer to her and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her face in her neck. Josie’s sobs died down for a moment: butterflies quickly took over her senses at the feeling of Penelope’s body against hers.

In an attempt to confort her, the raven-haired girl started tracing small circles on Josie’s arm with her thumb. However, this resulted into a moan involuntarily escaping Josie’s lips. Both girls froze at the sound, and Josie mentally cursed herself for reacting so strongly. But then again, could she truly help it? She had been fantasizing about Penelope holding her like this since she broke up with her.

With this in mind, Josie’s whole face illuminated. Maybe, only maybe, she could alter the timeline a little bit, and make it so that she and Penelope never call it quits. She knew about the merge already, and Penelope did not. It could work, right? She only had to show her she was strong enough to beat Lizzie. Determined to make it work, Josie quickly wiped her tears away from her face and turned around slowly to face the girl she loves. Penelope eyed her curiously and worriedly, wanting to make sure she was okay. Josie gave her a small smile and cupped her cheek gently. Her whole body was on fire, and she truly felt like she was in heaven: Penelope’s skin was soft, just like she remembered it, and it brought to her body sensations that she could not explain in words.

“Jo,” Penelope let out, a barely audible whimper.

Josie snapped back to reality and seemed to become aware of how close she now was to Penelope. In fact, the girls were so close to each other that their noses were now touching. Penelope’s eyes were staring intently at Josie’s lips and her breathing was heavy. She forgot how she could make Penelope so taken with her only by touching her. She forgot how _in love_ Penelope was with her, which is mainly why she was so surprised when she broke up with her. Josie shook the thought away: Penelope couldn’t be in love yet; they had only started seeing each other. She was not even sure if they were exclusive yet.

Josie let her thoughts wander. She and Penelope hadn’t started dating quickly. Josie was incredibly shy, and never thought she’d have a chance with Penelope. Of course, she was aware of how pretty she was (arguably, the whole school was), but she never let herself crush on her because she thought that it would never happen: Penelope was the popular witch, the girl everyone wanted to be with. She was cool, seductive, in control, confident. Josie never thought she’d be a match for her. After all, she was the good girl, the headmaster’s daughter, the twin that never got into trouble and the student that never gave homework in late. She genuinely thought Penelope would never notice her. Oh, how wrong she was.

Instead, Josie chose to crush on Hope. It was easier: they were friends, and Hope made herself so unavailable to others that Josie knew that if she didn’t stand a chance, no one did. Crushing on Hope was safe. She would never be hurt, never be jealous. Of course, that was until she was scared her twin sister would make a move. She had always been in competition with Lizzie when it came to love interests. When she crushed on a boy, Lizzie crushed on him as well. And she always won. Insecure that it would happen with Hope as well, Josie took the opportunity of the fire in the tribrid's room to drive a bridge in between the girls. It wasn’t right, but she was young and did not know any better.

With Penelope, it was different. She had never feared of losing Penelope to Lizzie. She knew that she would never do that. Penelope was… inevitable to her, and so was she for Penelope.

They had first talked at a party. It was a September night, when Lizzie had dragged her forcefully to the homecoming party that happened every year at the Salvatore School, close to the old mill. Josie didn’t want to go, of course: she didn’t like breaking the rules. Lizzie knew that, but she wanted to meet boys and “get it on”, as she usually put it, and so she dragged Josie along with her so that she wouldn’t be alone. Josie didn’t like parties, even if they were organized with her dad’s agreement. She felt trapped by the important number of people that were invited, hated how crazy everyone got under the influence of alcohol, and usually ended up alone, which was never fun. In fact, this is exactly how the party she met Penelope at went on.

As soon as they arrived, Lizzie went straight for the alcoholised punch.

“Okay Jo, this is the night. I can feel it,” she said as she gulped down her drink.

Josie’s eyes widened at the speed her sister drank the liquid. “Lizzie, slow down. You have all night to get drunk.”

Lizzie sighed at her annoyingly. “Are you even listening to me?”

Josie’s cheeks reddened in shame. “Yeah, of course I am. Why do you think this is the night?”

“Jed is here, and he broke up with his girlfriend. This is my shot,” Lizzie replied dreamingly as she stared at Jed by the fire.

Josie bit her lip and followed her sister’s eyes. Jed was drinking from a red cup and was surrounded by his werewolf pack. Her eyes then went back to Lizzie, who was now drinking her third drink that night. Josie knew it was a matter of seconds before…

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Lizzie slurred confidently.

Josie sighed. “Alright. Be careful,” she said as Lizzie walked away, “and wear protection!”

Lizzie did not turn around to acknowledge her advice, and simply made her way towards the werewolf. She stopped beside him and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, saying something to him that was inaudible to Josie because of the party’s loud atmosphere.

The brunette sighed again, a feeling of panic overtaking her. She was left alone, as expected. All she wished for was to get the hell out of here, curl up in her bed and watch a movie. But she couldn’t leave, she had to make sure Lizzie was okay. Determined to play her protective sister role for yet another night, Josie poured herself a glass of water and sat down by the punch table, watching as her twin flirted with a boy that seemed completely disinterested in her.

She sipped on her water, lost in thought, until a voice snapped her back to reality.

“What is Josie Saltzman doing out here, all alone? I didn’t think this was your scene.”

Josie’s head turned quickly towards the voice and she didn’t hide the shock that appeared on her face when she realized who the voice belonged to: Penelope Park was standing next to her, wearing a black skirt, turtleneck and leather jacket, as well as high-heeled boots, her long raven hair flowing down her shoulders. She was smirking at her, a newly filled cup in her hand. Josie was surprised she knew her name, and even more what her scene was.

“H-How do you know what my scene is?” Josie nervously replied.

“Well, it doesn’t take a genius to find out,” Penelope replied playfully as she moved to sit beside her, “you’re alone in a corner drinking water. Plus, you literally spend your days reading at the library.”

Josie’s eyes widened. “How do you know that? I didn’t even think you knew who I was.”

Penelope smiled, a genuine smile. “I don’t think it would be possible not to notice you, Jojo.”

Josie bit her lip at the nickname. It was new to her, no one had ever called her that before. She let what Penelope said settle in: Penelope Park knew who she was, and even watched her. Josie smiled back, her eyes looking straight into Penelope’s. Her eyes were green, so green, which made an amazing contrast with the girl’s dark hair and tanned skin. She was incredibly pretty and made Josie very nervous.

She cleared her throat. “Don’t you have friends here? Shouldn’t you hang out with them?”

She genuinely did not understand why Penelope would sit down besides her.

Penelope raised an eyebrow at her question. “I do, but you’re softer on the eyes,” she paused, her eyes sparkling, “so I think I’ll stay with you, if you don’t mind.”

Josie nervously swallowed and parted her lips slightly. Was she flirting? “Okay.”

Penelope smiled at the way Josie reacted to her. “I assume you’re here because of Lizzie?”

Josie nodded. “Is it that obvious?”

“I've never seen you go anywhere fun without it being her idea.”

Josie frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Penelope shrugged. “It means that you might need someone in your life that listens to what _you_ want.”

“Oh yeah? Like whom? You, for example?” Josie snapped.

Penelope looked at her, amused. Josie covered her mouth with her hands.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s okay, I went a little harsh. But I meant what I said.”

Josie bit her lip. “So… You want to be friends?”

Penelope got slightly closer to her. “Who said anything about being friends?” She taunted.

Josie’s heart suddenly started beating incredibly fast. Penelope _liked_ her? Her eyes dropped to the older girl’s lips and kept staring at them, like she was in a trance. Penelope looked nervous as well and looked at her with the same fervor. She had never seen Penelope Park nervous: she was usually so composed.

“W-what then?” Josie whispered, not moving her eyes from Penelope’s lips.

“Oh, come on, Jojo,” Penelope whispered back, “you might look innocent, but I know you’re not.”

“You don’t know me,” Josie taunted, a lame attempt at flirting back.

“That’s what you think,” Penelope replied softly, her eyes now scouting the entirety of Josie’s face, as to remember every detail of it.

Then, Josie’s eyes met hers, and it was like the whole world stopped. She had never felt this way before. Her whole body was burning under Penelope's stare and her body felt like jell-o. That is until, of course, Lizzie interrupted them.

“Jo,” her sister came up to them, her eyes full of tears, “Jed didn’t… he didn’t… he didn’t want me.”

Josie quickly backed away from Penelope and worriedly looked at Lizzie. She stood up and hugged her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she gave her gentle taps on the back as she sobbed in her arms, “you’re better than him anyway.”

As she comforted her sister, Josie’s eyes met Penelope’s disapproving ones. Josie frowned at her, and Penelope gave her a sad smile.

“Your heart is too big, Jojo,” she said before walking away.

Josie quickly pushed the remark away from her thoughts and focused back on Lizzie. After she made sure that her twin was doing slightly better, she walked her back to their room and helped her get into bed, soothing her and whispering reassuring words in her ear. Once Josie knew for sure that the blonde girl was sound asleep, she finally took a shower, changed into her pajamas and got into her own bed.

She took her phone and looked at the time. It was 2AM. She sighed and put the device back on her nightstand. She closed her eyes, ready to dream, but before she had the time to think as she usually does every night before falling asleep, her phone made a sound. A notification. 

She frowned and looked at her screen. Someone had texted her, but she didn’t recognize the number. However, she figured out who it was as soon as she read the text.

_Hey, Jojo. I’m glad we talked tonight. Sweet dreams._

Josie bit her lip. How did Penelope get her number? She decided to reply.

_How did you get my number?_

_I have my ways…_

Josie frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Then, she thought back to the last thing Penelope said to her: “Your heart is too big, Jojo.”

_What did you mean by “my heart is too big”?_

_Lizzie dragged you to a party you didn’t want to go to, ditched you for some guy, and came back running in tears once he broke her heart. And yet, you took her back with open arms._

_She’s my sister, Penelope. What did you expect me to do?_

_You should think of yourself, for once._

_I appreciate the thought, but you don’t even know me. Why do you pretend that you do?_

_I’m only trying to look out for you._

_But why?_

_You’re special, Josie._

Josie’s breath got stuck in her throat. She had absolutely no idea that Penelope felt this way about her. She wrote down her answer and stared at it for a while before sending it.

_It means a lot coming from you._

Her heart had never beaten so fast. What did she think, being so straightforward? She was about to delete the text, but Penelope answered before she had the chance to go through with it.

_You’re adorable. Goodnight, Jojo._

At that, Josie giggled. She _giggled_. Since when did she laugh like that? The brunette turned off her phone quickly, hiding her head in her pillow, a smile on her face.

“Josie,” Penelope whispered, her voice distant.

Josie snapped back to reality. She had just been lost in thought, thinking of how she and Penelope met. She shook the memory away and focused back on the present. Her problems were still there: she had been sent in the past by what seemed to be Malivore's next monster.

She took a deep breath and looked at the girl laid down next to her.

What was she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope the transitions between Josie's thoughts / the flashbacks and the present (or, more accurately, the past... This can get confusing!) were clear. If not, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Next chapter, Penelope and Josie interact more and even go on a date! 
> 
> PS: I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I was inspired by Klaroline for this chapter's title.


	3. You guys are pretty meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie tells her parents about her special situation and seeks advice from Caroline.

_Josie then snapped back to reality. She had just been lost in thought, thinking of how she and Penelope met. She focused back on the present. Right, she had been sent in the past. What was she going to do now?_

_She took a deep breath and looked at the girl laid down next to her._

“Hi,” Josie replied goofily.

Penelope smiled. “Hi.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Josie took her distance and sat down. She couldn’t kiss Penelope, at least not now. It would not mean the same for Josie as it did for her. For Josie, it would be too emotional. She sighed and put her face in her hands. She heard Penelope shuffle behind her, and, a few seconds later, felt her hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Josie recomposed herself. “No, but I will be,” she turned to Penelope and cut her before she could protest, “please, Penelope? Trust me.”

Penelope’s face softened and she nodded slowly, pulling Josie into a hug. She wasn’t used to Penelope being this soft with her anymore. In fact, the only time she had been since they broke up was when she left and confessed, she loved her. Josie had been so confused then. If she loved her, why break her heart in the first place? Even now, she didn’t fully understand, but the more she read about the merge, the more she understood Penelope’s actions.

She hugged her back tightly and hid her face in her neck. She had missed this. Maybe being sent in the past wasn’t a bad thing after all. She truly hoped she could change things.

“Jojo,” Penelope whispered, “I was coming to see if you wanted to go and grab breakfast together.”

Quickly after saying that, Penelope hid her face into her neck as well. Josie melted. Penelope was shy! She had been nervous about asking Josie out. Then, Josie realized: she had the advantage. Penelope had always been the confident one in their relationship, and if she was shy, Josie clearly was too. However, this time, Josie was a step ahead. It wasn’t a first to her, they had done this before. She smirked and pulled away to look at Penelope’s face.

“Penelope,” she teased, “are you _nervous_ about asking a girl on a date?”

Penelope blushed. “It’s not a date,” she said, her voice low, “it’s just breakfast.”

Josie got closer to her and put her mouth next to her ear.

“What if I want it to be a date?” She whispered.

She could feel Penelope’s body chill under her breath. She smiled and moved back to look at her. Penelope’s face was deep red, but she hid her lack of control well with her smirk.

“If Jojo wants it to be a date, she shall get what she wished for.”

Josie bit her lip and nodded. “I’m going to get dressed, you can wait here. I won’t be long.”

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I wouldn’t mind you changing here, you know,” she teased her.

Josie blushed. Hard. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered shyly before leaving the room and locking herself up in the bathroom.

She took a deep breath. Penelope truly had the power to make her flustered. Josie took off her pajama shorts and her tank top, changing into one of her many school skirts and putting on a white blouse with a black ribbon for an accessory. Then, she brushed her hair the best she could to look presentable. She hadn’t been on a date with Penelope in so long… Josie was as excited as if it had been the first time. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, and her hands were sweaty. Quickly, she put her night clothes into her bag and exited the bathroom.

However, as she was walking back to her bedroom to meet Penelope, something caught Josie’s attention. She thought that she might’ve seen familiar blonde hair through one of the school’s open class doors. She stopped walking and curiously investigated it, wanting to make sure that her suspicions were right. If she had been sent back to when she started dating Penelope, that must’ve meant that…

“Seriously? Ric, we can’t let Lizzie miss out on class because she has her period,” Caroline’s voice chirped from inside the classroom.

Josie’s eyes flashed instantly, and she excitedly pushed the door open.

“Mom!” She exclaimed.

Caroline turned around at the sound of Josie’s voice and smiled at her daughter.

“Hi, Josie,” she replied and reached for a hug.

The brunette hugged her back tightly. Caroline was travelling even at this point in her life, but not as much as in Josie’s present. Of course, she now knew why.

“Are you okay, Josie? You saw me yesterday, but you’re acting like you haven’t seen me in forever,” Caroline pulled back from their hug and pushed one of Josie’s brown locks behind her ear softly.

Josie smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. “Yeah, I’m happy to see you.”

Alaric coughed next to them. “I feel loved and appreciated.”

Josie giggled and shook her head playfully, pulling her dad into a hug. “Hey, Dad. I’m happy to see you as well.”

Alaric hugged her back. Then, an idea came to Josie. She couldn’t tell Penelope about her situation, or even Lizzie. It was too risky. But who said she couldn’t tell her parents? They would not do anything drastic, and they could maybe even research and help her go back. But that meant she had to tell them about Malivore… She couldn’t do that. She had to find a way to tell them without mentioning the problematic black pit.

She pulled back from her dad. “Hm…,” she started uneasily, “can I talk to you guys about something?”

They both frowned. “Yes, of course, sweetie,” her mom replied.

Decided, she sighed and closed to classroom’s door. “Inteo,” she whispered, copying the spell she used when she locked Landon in her dad’s office at Mystic Falls High. No one could enter this room, meaning that she could talk to them without risking being interrupted.

She turned around to face them. “What I’m about to say will sound crazy, but I swear it’s the truth. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

They both looked at Josie worriedly now. “Jo, what is it?” Alaric asked.

“I’m from the future,” she let out shakily.

“What?” They both said at the same time. “Josie, if your sister has you up to this…,” her mother started.

Josie sighed. “Mom, I’m not messing with you. Lizzie doesn’t know anything about this. I can even prove it, if you want,” she paused and took a nervous breath, “Yesterday, I was in 2028. This morning, I woke up here. In 2026. In the past.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow. “How can you prove it?”

Josie turned towards her seriously, looking between both her parents briefly. “Two words. The Merge.”

Both her parents’ face changed to panicked surprise, and they stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

“Yeah,” Josie said, gaining more confidence, “this is not a joke. I wish it was, but it’s not.”

Caroline was about to cut her off, but Josie spoke first. “No, Mom,” Josie intervened, “let me finish. I can’t tell you exactly what happened, because I don’t want to change the future in any way. All I can say is that it’s a clock that brought me here, a golden magic clock, and I have no idea how to go back.”

Tears started involuntarily gathering up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Her parents reached towards her, an urgent look on their faces. At the sight of her parents being so attentive and worried, Josie finally let all her emotions flow out of her.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” she cried out, “I woke up here and Penelope showed up at my door, but from where I come from, we’re not together anymore,” she looked at her parents’ still shocked faces, “I don’t even know if you know that I’m with her yet. I don’t think I can do this,” she finally whispered.

“Josie, baby,” Caroline took her hand, “I’m sorry for doubting you. Of course, we’ll help you. It is going to be complicated because you can’t really tell us anything, but we’ll do everything we can to fix this.”

Alaric joined in; his features more serious. “How did it send you back? Tell us everything you remember.”

Josie nervously nodded and wiped her years. “It started shaking and making this really loud noise, and then it just… White light came out of it, blinded me, and I woke up here.”

“But why here specifically?” Caroline wondered.

Her daughter and Alaric both looked puzzled by her comment, so she explained herself.

“I’m sure it could’ve sent you anywhere, and not necessarily this close in time. You said that you come from 2028, so it sent you back to a time that you can easily remember and where you can get help. It could’ve sent you back a hundred years, but it didn’t.”

Josie frowned. “You’re right. I have no idea why it sent me here specifically,” she wondered aloud.

Alaric stood up, determined. “I’m going to look into it right now. Jo, if you remember anything else that you can tell us, come to one of us right away.”

She nodded, giving her dad a small smile. “Okay. Thank you, Dad.”

He smiled back. “You’re welcome, sweetie,” he said as he was about to leave the room.

“Oh, wait!” Josie exclaimed. “Inteo,” she pointed to the door. “Okay, you can go now.”

Alaric smiled at her. “I see that your magic has improved in two years.”

Josie smiled shyly. “Something like that.”

He then left the class, leaving the two girls alone. She was so glad and relieved that she was able to tell someone. Just the fact that she didn’t have to deal with this alone made her feel better about the whole ordeal. However, there was still something that remained on her mind. She could deal with her parents, Lizzie, Hope, and school, but… Penelope stressed her out. Maybe because it meant so much to her still? She was still fragile about what happened between the two of them. Josie turned towards her mom.

“Mom…,” she started, “I don’t know what to do about Penelope.”

Caroline’s serious frown turned into a soft smile.

“Come here,” she said as sat down and she gestured to a spot next to her.

Josie did as she was told and sat next to the vampire. Caroline took her hand with both of hers and looked at her intently.

“Tell me about Penelope.”

Josie laughed dryly. “Alright. Well… We just started dating at this point in time. We met at a party that Lizzie dragged me to. She came up to me, and I later learned that she had been crushing on me, so we started texting. I immediately felt a connection to her. I don’t know how to explain it, we just… It flowed; you know?”

Caroline nodded. “Yeah, I know a thing or two about that.”

Josie bit her lip. “Are you referring to Hope’s dad?”

Her mom froze and cleared her throat. “No, sweetie. Keep going.”

Josie nodded. “So, we started actually dating. We did for almost two years, actually. I was so happy with her, mom,” she said dreamily, “I didn’t think we’d ever break up. I saw myself spending my whole life with her. But, one day, she simply started distancing herself from me. I didn’t understand why. I mean, I hadn’t done anything. I thought we were good. I tried to reach up to her, to get her to open up to me, but she wouldn’t. Eventually, she broke up with me. She didn’t explain why she did it, which I guess is why it hurt so much. She told me we were over without any explanation, emotionlessly. I was crying, asking her why, begging her not to do this, but she wouldn’t have any of it. She just… left.”

Josie paused for a second, and only realized she had been crying when her mom wiped her tears from her face softly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Caroline shook her head. “Don’t be. She hurt you. It’s okay to cry.”

Josie nodded. “Afterwards, I couldn’t stand to see her around school. She was _so_ happy, Mom. Simply hanging with her witch clique, laughing, rarely looking my way. It broke my heart even more. I even saw her kiss my friend, once. It was like she did everything she could to hurt me. I hated her.”

Her mom raised an eyebrow. “But you don’t anymore?”

The brunette bit her lip. “I-I’m confused about her. Three months after our breakup, she left the school. She told me that she had been looking for reasons to stay, but that her mom had gotten a new job in Belgium and that she couldn’t watch me destroy myself anymore,” Josie took a deep breath and answered the question Caroline’s eyes were clearly asking, “which is where the Merge comes in.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “She knew about it?”

The younger girl nodded. “Yeah. I can’t tell you how, because I guess it still has to happen, but she knew about it and warned me. After she left, I started looking into it. That’s how I know about it.”

Caroline nodded. “But… From what you’ve told me, she didn’t break up with you because she didn’t love you anymore. She was clearly still protective of you.”

Josie started playing with the hem of her skirt nervously. “She told me she loved me before leaving.”

“Exactly. Why did she break up with you then?”

“The Merge. She wanted me to be less codependent of Lizzie, to think of myself more so that I could have a chance at winning. She wanted to toughen me up.”

Her mom’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, I see,” she started, “but Josie, that means she really is still in love with you in your time. She did it to protect you. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to do it, but she did it because she loves you, nonetheless. From what you said, you guys are pretty meant to be.”

“You think?” Josie whispered, hopeful.

“Yes. If I were you, I’d enjoy the extra time I have with her. You don’t get this opportunity every day. Spend time with her, make sure not to change the future too much, and when the time comes, you can go back to her in the present. She loves you, Josie.”

Josie smiled. “Thanks, Mom. I better go back to her; she’s waiting for me. I’ll keep you updated.”

Caroline smiled. “Okay, sweetie. Have fun.”

Josie smiled at her mom and made her way back to her bedroom. However, when she opened the door, the sight that she was confronted with warmed her heart. Penelope was asleep on her bed. She put her bag down and walked up to her, sitting right next to her girlfriend’s sleeping form. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe, Penelope had been in love with her all along and had only wanted to protect her. She smiled at the thought.

She pushed a piece of hair back from the raven-haired girl’s face. “Penelope,” she whispered, shaking her body gently.

Penelope groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Josie, disoriented. “Jojo?”

Her voice was low from waking up. It was… hot.

Josie shook the thought away and smirked at her.

“Wasn’t I promised a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that they were going on a date this chapter, but Josie's conversation with her parents went on for longer than I expected. Next chapter, it will happen, I promise!
> 
> Also, I hope you guys enjoyed Caroline's presence as much as I did.


	4. This is nothing compared to how much I care about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope go on a date. Will everything go according to plan?

_“Wasn’t I promised a date?”_

Penelope pouted at her. “Yeah, you were, but you ditched me.”

Josie smiled gently at her. “I’m sorry, I saw my mom and we talked for longer than expected.”

The witch raised herself up so that she would be in a sitting position and smiled. “That’s okay, Jojo. I’m glad you have a good relationship with your mom.”

Josie smiled back. “Yeah, me too.”

The girls looked at each other in comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity. Josie’s eyes traveled up and down Penelope’s face, and all she could think about was kissing her. When she realized that, she shook the thought away.

“Shall we get going?” She said.

Penelope nodded and got up. “I actually prepared something for us.”

Josie smiled brightly. She remembered this day. Penelope had told the chef to make Josie’s favorite omelette and they ate it together in the school’s garden. She got up excitedly and acted like she had no idea what Penelope was up to.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Penelope winked at her. “You’ll see.”

Josie blushed. Even though she knew what Penelope had planned, she couldn’t help the heat that spread to her cheeks. She loved when her girlfriend planned surprises for her. That term still felt odd to Josie: she had gotten used to calling Penelope her evil ex.

“Come on, Jojo,” Penelope playfully called her, keeping the door open for her.

Josie rushed out of the room, brushing past the older girl. Quickly, Penelope closed the door behind them and started walking towards the kitchens. Josie caught up to her easily and they walked together, simply enjoying each other’s company.

However, suddenly, Josie felt something heavy in front of her and fell backwards. She had bumped into someone.

“Ouch,” she whispered, putting her arms around her body, a reflex to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Oh, my God,” a familiar voice exclaimed, “I’m so sorry!”

Josie looked up and her eyes met Hope’s alarmed ones. She sighed.

“It’s fine, Hope,” she said reluctantly.

“Here,” the tribrid offered her hand.

Josie looked at it for a second but quickly decided against taking it, getting up without Hope’s help. Hope frowned and put her arm back on her side.

“Sorry again,” she started, looking at the taller girl, “I should watch where I’m going. Are you sure you’re okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad.”

Josie scoffed. “Right, but you surely don’t mind stealing other girls’ boyfriends.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Josie covered it with her hand. “Shit, shit, shit,” she thought to herself, “Hope didn’t even meet Landon yet! And I surely didn’t date him yet,” she scolded herself.

The tribrid was looking at her defensively. “Excuse me?”

Josie opened her mouth and closed it a few times, not knowing what to reply. Alarmed, she looked at Penelope, who was still beside her. The witch was looking at her with such hatred that Josie wished she could hide into the floor, the walls, or anything, really.

“Landon…,” Josie whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Hope frowned. “Landon? The guy who works at the Mystic Grill?” Her eyes widened in realization, “Oh my God, he’s your boyfriend? If I had known, I wouldn’t have flirted with him,” her face grew serious, “Josie…”

“I-I- Nevermind,” she finally said, pushing past Hope and hurriedly making her way to the kitchens.

When she finally got there, she took a seat at the table and took a deep breath. What was she going to do now? She fucked up royally. She could never explain something like this to Penelope.

“What the hell was that?” Penelope exclaimed as she followed her into the kitchens.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Josie whispered nervously.

“Don’t play that game with me, Saltzman,” Penelope walked closer to her, “You’re seeing someone else?”

Josie looked up at her girlfriend, clearly panicked. Well, that answered the question about their exclusivity: they clearly weren’t yet. “I- No, Peez, I’m not seeing anyone. I only want you,” she took the girl’s hands in her own.

Penelope scoffed and pulled back her hands from Josie’s, like she had burnt her. “Oh, so it’s Peez now that you know you fucked up?” She hissed, “Listen, Josie, I’m not going to do this if you’re seeing someone else.”

She paused and looked her sadly. “You can have a date with yourself,” she said, her voice giving away how hurt she truly was.

“Penelope, wait,” Josie said, her eyes full of tears. But she had already left the room.

Josie bit her lip hard to keep herself from breaking down. She could still fix this, even if she modified the timeline a little bit. She could do this. She took out her cellphone hurriedly and composed Lizzie’s number.

“Helloooooooo, favorite sister of mine,” Lizzie answered, “what can I do for you?”

“Lizzie,” Josie sobbed, “I need your help. Can you meet me in the kitchens, please?”

Lizzie’s tone was now worried. “Yeah, for sure, Jo. I’ll be right there.”

Josie hung up and sat down, waiting for her sister. If anyone knew how to organize a mind-blowing date, it was her twin.

A few hours of bossy Lizzie later, everything was planned down to every single detail. The only thing left to do was to hope Penelope would show up. Even though Josie had changed the way things went, she absolutely had to have a date with the raven-haired girl today. Otherwise, everything would be ruined, and she didn’t know if she could fix this. So, Josie had sent a spelled letter to Penelope’s room. In meticulous handwriting, it said:

_I’m sorry about what happened earlier. It’s not what you think. Meet me in the Town Square tonight at 7PM. I swear I will make it up to you. Wear something fancy ;)_

_I hope to see you then,_

_Josie X_

Sitting on a bench at the Mystic Falls park, Josie was playing nervously with her fingers and waiting for Penelope to arrive. She was wearing a sparkly black dress that used to belong to Lizzie and matching black heels, her long brown waves falling down her back. The sun was setting down, and the streets were quiet, which gave her even more room to overthink. Indeed, after Penelope was five minutes late, Josie started to think that she would never show up. With that in mind, she sighed and got up to leave.

“Well, well,” Penelope’s voice singsonged from behind her, “if it isn’t Josie Saltzman all dressed up for me.”

Josie sighed again, but this time in relief. She turned around to face the love of her life and audibly gasped at the sight. Penelope was all in black, as usual, but her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a suit that had a feminine touch to it. For accessories, she was wearing a cape and a lot of jewelry, so much that she shined in the dark. Josie swallowed nervously as she watched the older girl walk up to her.

“Cat got your tongue?” Penelope teased her.

“I thought you wouldn’t show up,” Josie murmured.

“I wasn’t going to,” Penelope explained, “but something changed my mind.”

Josie raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“That’s for me to know,” Penelope linked her arm through hers, “and for you,” she paused to look at the brunette, “to dot, dot, dot.”

Josie giggled and looked down at her. “You look stunning, by the way,” she confessed.

“I know,” Penelope winked, “So, where to, Jojo?”

Josie bit her lip at the nickname and smiled at her. It was a huge upgrade from Saltzman. Whatever convinced Penelope to come meet her, Josie was grateful.

“Right this way, Milady,” Josie gestured to a street on the left.

“Milady?” Penelope laughed as she walked with Josie, “Is that so?”

“We are being fancy tonight,” Josie explained, a smile still on her lips.

“I could tell by your letter. Where did you get that paper from? The medieval ages?”

Josie laughed. “Something like that.”

Finally, they stopped in front of a small yellow house. “Here we are,” Josie added.

Penelope looked at Josie. “Hm, who does that house belong to? No offense, but Sherriff Donovan is like _super_ boring and I don’t want to spend the night at the station.”

Josie burst out in laughter. “We’re not breaking in, Penelope,” she exclaimed playfully, “I own this house.”

It was Penelope’s turn to gasp audibly. “What?”

Josie let go of Penelope’s arm and walked to the front door of the house. “Well, I don’t own it per say, but it’s my mom’s childhood home, so I have the key.”

Penelope nodded in understanding. “Makes sense,” she let out.

They both made their way inside the house, and Josie guided her date to the dining room. Inside of it was a cleanly set table on which sat two chandeliers and expensive tableware.

“Josie,” Penelope let out, her voice full of emotion, “did you do all of that for me?”

Josie turned to watch the girl she loves admire the room. She walked up to her and took her hands the way she did earlier, but this time Penelope didn’t push her back. Instead, she held her hands tighter in hers.

“This is nothing compared to how much I care about you,” Josie confessed, her voice small, but intense.

She was scared that saying something like that was too much for how early it was in their relationship, but in that moment, she simply didn’t care. She had to say it.

Penelope’s eyes widened. “Josie…,” she whispered, looking at her lips.

Josie gulped. She couldn’t kiss Penelope before she had explained what had happened earlier. Reluctantly, she smiled softly and let go of the older girl’s hands.

“Sit down, make yourself at home. I’ll be right back with the food.”

Josie left for the kitchen and filled up two plates of the pasta Lizzie helped her make right before she left for the park to meet Penelope. Thankfully, it was still burning hot. Finally, she decorated their meals with parmesan and a few herbs and took them to the dining room.

Penelope looked up at her as she entered, smiling. “Jojo, did you make this?”

“With a bit of help, yes. I hope you like it,” she set down her plate in front of her and did the same for her own, sitting down in front of Penelope.

“So…,” Josie continued, taking a bite, “I guess I should explain what happened earlier.”

Penelope shook her head, her mouth full. “Yu do ha to,” was what Josie heard.

Josie giggled at the sight of Penelope Park, arguably the scariest witch at the Salvatore School (Lizzie was pretty scary as well), speaking with her mouth full in such a cute way.

“What was that, Peez? I couldn’t quite understand you,” Josie teased.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “I said, you don’t have to. I already know.”

Josie frowned. “What? How?”

Penelope took a sip of her glass of water. “Your mom came up to me this afternoon. She told me that Lizzie had learned what had happened from you and had told her. So, she explained it to me, and I immediately got ready to meet you.”

Josie smiled. “Oh, that’s a very Caroline thing of my mom to do.”

Penelope smiled back. “Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t give you the chance to explain, I feel like a total overdramatic bitch,” she laughed humorlessly, “Actually, when your mom told me that he was Lizzie’s ex-boyfriend and that you were simply being overprotective of her, it made so much sense, and I instantly felt stupid.”

Josie froze. Her mom told Penelope that Landon was Lizzie’s ex-boyfriend and that Josie was looking out after her twin? Well, that didn’t help to make Penelope believe that she wasn’t codependent of Lizzie anymore, but at least she was speaking to her. Josie decided to go with it.

“Don’t feel stupid, it’s okay. I should’ve explained. And your reaction doesn’t make you overdramatic,” Josie said, “it only shows that we should make it clear that we are not allowed to see other people.”

Penelope had a light in her eyes. “You’d want that?”

Josie smiled and nodded. “Of course. I don’t want you to be with anyone else either. Actually, Penelope… would you officially be my girlfriend?”

Penelope’s face then totally lit up, and she gave Josie a goofy smile, similar to the one she gave her after their kiss on talent show day. Josie smiled at the memory.

“Yes, of course,” Penelope replied excitedly and reached for her hand.

Josie intertwined theirs fingers for a moment, looking at her girlfriend and never breaking eye contact. Josie admired her: Penelope was unbelievably pretty. Her dark hair, soft features and green eyes would never stop making Josie melt. She loved every single detail of her face; she loved the way her lips curled, the way her nose was traced. Every time she smiled, Josie felt like she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

She had missed seeing this smile.

When they were both done with their food, Josie put the plates away and blew the fire off the chandeliers. Then, she guided Penelope out of the house and locked the door behind them; she’d come back for the dishes later.

“Thank you for the date, Jojo,” Penelope said softly as she walked down the stairs, “The food was delicious, and I had a really good time.”

Josie stared at her from the balcony, her arms crossed playfully. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Penelope turned around to look at her. “Hm, back to school?” she frowned, “Aren’t you going too?”

Penelope looked so cute when she was confused. Josie smirked at her. “Who said the date was over?”

Penelope’s features turned to playful and curious. “Oh, is it not now?”

Josie shook her head and made her way down the stairs so that she would be standing next to Penelope. It was now dark outside, and the town was even quieter than it was earlier.

Josie got closer to Penelope and whispered in her ear. “It’s not. Unless, of course, you want it to be.”

Penelope gently cupped Josie’s face and made her face her. “Never,” she whispered, her eyes dreamy.

Josie couldn’t contain herself anymore. Sweetly, she placed her hands on the back of Penelope’s neck and brought her lips to hers. As soon as their lips met, both girls moaned. They had been waiting all day to do this. Penelope kept her hands on Josie’s face, but grabbed it a little more forcefully to intensify the kiss.

Josie felt like she was in heaven. She had kissed Penelope the night she left the school, and even two other times after their break-up, but those kisses didn’t compare to this one. This kiss was full of fervor, full of want, equally given. Penelope slipped her tongue inside of Josie’s mouth, resulting in a throaty moan from the brunette. She held Penelope harder and caressed her tongue with hers. Penelope moaned too, a whinier one than Josie’s, and she immediately felt her panties become wet at the sound.

Josie knew how Penelope was in bed. She knew how needy she was, how much she liked being dominated. The siphoner smirked into the kiss, and slowly pulled back, gasping for air.

“Wow,” Penelope said, breathless as well.

Josie winked. “There’s more where that came from.”

Penelope’s eyes widened playfully. “Since when are you the one with the sassy comebacks?”

Josie looked at Penelope flirtatiously. “I love being in control at times, too.”

Penelope smiled back suggestively. “Hm,” her eyes dropped to Josie’s parted red lips, “I love that.”

Josie licked her lips as to provoke the witch. “Oh, I know.”

At those words, Penelope smiled excitedly and kissed Josie again, her hands in her hair and on her tiptoes. This time, it was a sweet kiss, a simple one. She pulled back and stared at the taller girl, her eyes full of love.

Josie felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of an excited and goofy Penelope. She knew what that meant: she was falling for her. This simple thought fulfilled Josie in an unimaginable way.

She smiled at her green-eyed girlfriend, caressing her face.

“Shall we get to our next destination?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will continue next chapter! I believe they have the whole night ahead of them ;)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. As you can see, their relationship is getting a bit more... steamy. Tell me what your thoughts on that are in the comments, I'm still testing things out. I will try to update as soon as I can.
> 
> PS: I'm sorry to anyone who actually appreciates Matt's character, since I shaded him a bit. Oops!


	5. You put the stars in my sky, Jojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Penelope go on the next part of their date and things get... heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content. If it makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you skip that part.
> 
> Sorry for the long update! I had a bit of writer's block. However, to make up for it, this chapter is longer than the others.
> 
> PS - This is actually my first time sharing my more mature writing with anyone, so I hope you guys like it.

_“Shall we get to our next destination?”_

Penelope nodded, and so Josie guided her back to the Town Square.

“Jojo, wait,” Penelope exclaimed as she walked towards bushes.

“Where are you going?” Josie asked, confused, as she followed her girlfriend.

“To get,” the raven-haired girl said as she put her hand inside one of the bushes, “my baby that I’ve been saving for a special occasion,” she finished, pulling out a bottle of wine.

Josie gasped. “You’ve been… _hiding a bottle of wine_ in a bush?”

For the whole time they dated, Penelope had never shown her her secret hiding spot. Well, taking things into her own hands and seeming confident might've made Penelope show Josie another side of her. The more party-going side that Josie had never been interested in seeing.

Penelope smirked at Josie’s shocked expression. “You know, what I wanted you to remember from what I just said is that you’re a special occasion, Jojo.”

Josie blushed. “Oh.”

It was crazy how Josie could go from being flirty and confident with Penelope to blushing under her stare. Looking amused, Penelope opened the bottle swiftly and took a drink directly from it. Then, she handed the bottle to Josie.

Josie looked at it hesitatingly. “I don’t know, Peez,” she murmured.

She hadn’t drunk in so long. Usually, alcohol went to her head pretty fast. She guessed that with this younger body, it’d be even quicker. She couldn’t make another mistake today.

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “Where’d fun Josie go? I’m pretty sure I met her a few minutes ago.”

Josie rolled her eyes. Maybe a few sips wouldn’t hurt. “Fine,” she said, taking the bottle from Penelope and drinking from it.

The taste of wine was bitter down her throat. She grimaced. Penelope giggled.

“You okay, baby? Do you need a bib?” She teased her.

Josie laughed, feigning to be hurt and playfully hitting her arm. “Stop it! It’s not my fault if I don’t like the taste.”

Penelope smiled, drinking again. “Right. Better get used to it, then,” she handed the bottle back to Josie.

Josie took a deep breath and took a long gulp of the drink. Penelope whistled and clapped her hands at the sight.

“That’s more like it, Jojo!” She giggled.

Josie smiled at her. Uh-oh. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks already. Penelope must’ve noticed her panicked face because her laughing intensified.

“Already tipsy?”

Josie gave her back the bottle. “Shut up,” she pouted.

“Aw, I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Penelope smiled at her, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

“It’s funny,” Josie slurred, “you say I’m the tipsy one but you’re the one who can’t stop laughing.”

Penelope stopped laughing abruptly. “It takes more to make me tipsy, Josie.”

“Is that so? Drink up, then.”

Penelope gasped exaggeratingly. “Josie Saltzman! Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Josie flirted with her eyes. “Maybe.”

Penelope nodded playfully. “Alright. You know I’d do anything for you,” she said before gulping down some more wine.

Josie smiled at her and took the bottle from Penelope as she was drinking from it. The witch gasped and urgently gagged, making sure not to spill liquid on the ground. She swallowed quickly and looked at Josie accusatively. The brunette was now drinking from said bottle, a smile on her lips.

“Josie! What the hell was that for?” She asked, her eyes teasing.

Josie finished drinking and raised her shoulders. “Maybe I did it because I could.”

The girls then stared at each other in silence, Josie biting her lips so that she wouldn’t laugh. Suddenly, Penelope grew serious.

“You will regret this, Saltzman.”

Josie screeched and started running in direction of Mystic Falls High. Her mind was foggy, and she didn’t know how her legs were listening to her, but she kept running and laughing.

“Stop! I’m sorry!” Josie shouted stridently and drunkenly as she looked behind her to see a cute smiling Penelope chasing her.

“No way! I will make you pay!” Penelope started running faster.

“Oh nooo!” Josie hissed in a cute way.

Finally, she made it to the football field. However, her legs seemed to give out and she suddenly fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably, her hands on her belly.

She heard a breathless Penelope beside her, still standing. “Got you,” her voice said.

Then, she felt a weight on top of her and opened her eyes to see piercing green ones incredibly close to her face. They were both breathing heavily from running.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Josie gulped.

Penelope smiled at her, pushing her hair away from her face gently. “Well,” she started, her voice only a small whisper, “I was thinking maybe something like this,” Penelope said as she kissed both of Josie’s cheeks one after the other.

Butterflies erupted in Josie’s stomach at the contact. “And then?” She whispered.

“Then, maybe something like this,” Penelope whispered back as she placed her lips on Josie’s neck.

The brunette moaned loudly and put her hands on the back of Penelope’s head to keep her there. “Oh, God, yes, Penelope,” she breathed out.

Penelope kissed up and down her neck slowly, longingly. Eventually, she started licking it and leaving small bites on her skin.

“Don’t stop,” Josie moaned out.

Penelope smirked against the younger girl’s skin. “Yes, babe.”

Josie moaned again at the nickname. “Babe?” She let out, “Is that right?”

Penelope nodded against her neck and kept kissing it passionately, ravishing it. She changed sides and even licked her chin, biting it softly. Josie smelt heavenly, and Penelope could not get enough. She felt like she was in a trance, kissing every inch of skin she could possibly find. Slowly, she made her way down, since Josie’s dress started at her cleavage. She gave her collarbones open-mouthed kissed and went even further down.

“Penelope, more,” Josie whimpered.

Josie felt like she was having an out of body experience. Her mind was incredibly dizzy; because of the alcohol or because of Penelope, she did not know. Probably a mix of both. She wasn’t even aware of her surroundings anymore. All she could see, feel, smell and touch were Penelope. It was always Penelope.

Josie looked at Penelope getting closer and closer to her breasts. And then, Penelope did as she was told. Carefully, she kissed the top of Josie’s boobs.

The sight was so erotic to Josie. “Penelope,” she screamed in the empty field.

Her panties were now soaking. She pushed her thighs together to allow her center to feel some pressure, but… she was still craving more contact. She needed more.

Penelope grabbed the brunette’s boobs in her hands softly, feeling them through the fabric of her dress. Josie’s boobs weren’t too small nor too big; they fit perfectly in Penelope’s hands. The witch whined at the contact and kept massaging her girlfriend’s boobs.

“Josie,” Penelope let out.

“Yeah?” Josie looked down at her.

“I’ve always wanted to make out against lockers,” Penelope confessed.

Josie smirked at her. “Is that so?”

Penelope nodded shyly.

“Well, then, there is only one thing left to do,” Josie said decidedly as she pushed herself up and offered her hand to Penelope.

Penelope gracefully took it and pulled herself up to her feet. Then, the girls walked towards the school’s backdoors. Josie looked at Penelope.

“Either you unlock the door, or I siphon magic from you to do it myself.”

Penelope smirked. “Well, we both know I could easily do it, but…,” Penelope turned to face Josie, “I’ve always wanted to know what being siphoned feels like.”

Penelope had a mischievous look on her face and Josie looked back at her, her eyes full of desire. Penelope had always liked the fact that Josie was a siphoner, which is why she knew to make that offer in the first place. The witch said it made Josie special and unique, and that it was hot. She couldn’t argue with that.

“Alright,” Josie said.

Penelope gave her her hand.

Josie tsked. “I’m not going to siphon your hand,” she said.

Penelope gave her a confused look. “Then wh—”

Josie cut her off by kissing her. Penelope instantly relaxed into the kiss. The girls simply kissed for a few seconds, open-mouthedly; Josie’s mouth went back and forth, caressing Penelope’s lips and parting from them, to then go back, and so on. Then, she focused on her powers and started siphoning Penelope’s magic from her through her lips. The witch gasped at the feeling, but quickly recovered and moaned into Josie’s mouth.

Red light was emanating from where their lips were locked. Penelope had never felt anything like this before. For some reason, the fact that Josie was siphoning her lips made it even hotter.

Slowly, Josie pulled back and smirked at her flustered girlfriend. “How was it?”

Penelope simply nodded, her mouth hanging open. Josie smiled then, a genuine smile, and kissed her gently on the nose before turning to the locked door. She closed her eyes.

“Vis sera portus reversum,” Josie whispered.

The door made a loud clicking sound, and almost immediately opened.

“After you,” Josie gestured for Penelope to go first.

Penelope winked at her and made her way inside. Not long after, Josie followed. She took the smaller girl’s hand in hers and started walking towards one of the halls.

“My dad used to teach here, and my mom was a student,” she told her.

Penelope smiled at that. “It’s pretty hard to imagine.”

“I know.”

They stopped in front of a locker.

“So, Miss Park has locker fantasies,” Josie teased.

“Maybe,” Penelope replied confidently.

Josie fake frowned and started walking towards her. “You’re a bit too confident to me.”

Penelope’s façade then started to slowly disappear as she walked backwards, her back encountering one of the lockers. She gasped when she hit it, looking back to Josie nervously.

“Don’t you like it when I’m confident?” Penelope whispered once Josie was right in front of her.

Josie caressed Penelope’s arm slowly, looking up at her with a dangerous look on her face. “Not when you asked me to make out with you against a locker.”

Penelope swallowed thickly. “Then, I won’t be.”

Josie cupped her cheek. “Good.”

Roughly, Josie pushed her body flush against Penelope’s. The older girl moaned at the feeling and bit her lip.

“Jo—please,” she whimpered.

Josie gave her a seductive grin. “What is it, babe? _Cat got your tongue_?” She mimicked what Penelope had said to her earlier.

Penelope gulped. “That’s not funny, Jo, can you—”

Her voice cut at the feeling of Josie’s breath on her lips. She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes tightly.

Josie chuckled. “Ask me correctly and I might give it to you.”

Penelope opened her eyes. “Kiss me.”

Josie didn’t have to be told twice. She grabbed Penelope’s cheeks and pulled her face to hers. Hungrily, she nipped at her bottom lip with her teeth and swept her tongue inside her wanting mouth. Penelope’s leg wrapped itself around the taller girl’s waist and she started rubbing herself against her thigh frantically.

Josie pulled back and looked at her girlfriend disapprovingly. “Tsk, tsk. Who said you could do that, love?”

Penelope’s eyes widened. “I never thought you’d be so confident.”

Truth be told, Josie had two years of experience. But Penelope didn’t have to know that. She placed her hand against the witch’s mouth, effectively silencing her.

“Is that a way to talk to me, now, Penelope?”

Penelope shook her head softly. The brunette smirked. “That’s what I thought,” she paused to kiss down her neck, earning a long moan from the other girl, “how badly do you want me right now?”

Penelope sounded breathless. “So bad.”

Josie stopped kissing her. “Can you prove it?”

Then, Penelope took Josie’s hand in her own and guided it in between her legs. She gasped lightly at the feeling: she was so wet that Josie could feel it through her pants.

Josie kept her hand there, caressing her pussy softly. Penelope’s head dropped back against the locker and she thrusted her hips into Josie’s hand with need. The dominant girl kept playing with it, moving her hand up and down softly; anything to hear Penelope moan out her name this way.

Josie looked at Penelope with stars in her eyes. She looked in complete ecstasy: her eyes were closed, her head was hanging back, her hands were in Josie’s hair and her leg was up to give Josie access to the place where she begged to be touched the most. Josie hadn’t seen Penelope so lost in her in months, and it made her heart beat so fast she was sure it would jump out of her chest.

“Josie,” Penelope whispered as she kept rubbing herself on her hand, “I need- I need more.”

Josie smirked at the heavy breathing, flustered Penelope standing before her. She let go of her center and the witch put her leg down. Then, Josie placed her hands on both sides of her face, trapping her.

“What would that be, baby?”

Penelope looked deep into Josie’s eyes. She cupped Josie’s cheeks affectionately.

“Will you please eat me out?” She whispered.

Josie bit her lip and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her mouth. The mere idea of tasting Penelope again made her pussy drip. However, suddenly, it hit her that they were in the middle of a school hallway.

“Here?” She asked Penelope, unsure.

Penelope made a face, coming to the same realization. Then, her eyes lit up. “Let’s find a classroom.”

Josie eyed her playfully. “Alright, come on,” she took her hand and guided her to the closest classroom she could find.

It was Penelope’s turn to use magic. “Vis sera portus reversum,” she said as she gestured towards the door’s handle.

The door unlocked and the girls hurriedly made their way inside the room, locking it behind them.

Penelope made her way towards a desk and sat on top of it. Josie looked at her hungrily.

“Ready for me, so fast?” She taunted, making her way towards her.

Penelope nodded shyly, her cheeks becoming a subtle shade of pink. “You’ve never done this before, right?”

Her voice sounded incredibly nervous. Josie smirked at that.

Of course, she couldn’t tell Penelope she had, because then she would ask about it, and Josie could not explain that it was actually with her, many times in the future. So, she lied.

“No. Have you?”

She was now so close to her that her waist could touch her knees.

Obviously, Josie knew the answer already, but she had to ask back. As expected, Penelope shook her head.

Josie licked her lips at the idea of what was coming. She had missed it so much. In fact, after their break-up, Josie had many sex dreams of Penelope. She often woke up out of breath and flustered and had to rush out of her room to fix herself up so that Lizzie wouldn’t notice. Her dreams were all coming back to life, here and now.

To tease her girlfriend, she got to her knees painfully slowly, always maintaining eye contact.

“Jojo,” Penelope whimpered, “I get that you like being a tease and making me suffer, but if you don’t do something in the next second, I might die.”

Josie rolled her eyes at how dramatic Penelope was acting and finally settled on her knees comfortably. She then moved her pants down, letting them slide slowly down her legs, and getting them off in one swift pull.

Penelope’s legs were soft, gentle, and so Josie caressed them a bit before putting her attention on her girlfriend’s lacy black underwear.

“Did you plan on showing me these?” Josie whispered lustfully, “because they don’t look like some everyday underwear.”

She looked up. Penelope swallowed thickly, staring back at Josie. “I might’ve…”

The siphoner simply hummed at her response, feeling satisfied with it. Then, she played with the hem of said underwear, yet again teasing Penelope. However, this time, the raven-haired girl didn’t comment on it and simply let Josie do her job.

Suddenly, an idea came to Josie. She smirked and leveled herself up a bit so that she could touch Penelope’s underwear with her mouth.

“What—” Penelope let out.

“Shhh,” Josie hushed her, “let me do my job.”

Josie knew what made Penelope crazy; she knew all her kinks, all her favorite places to be kissed. And she planned to use this knowledge.

So, at a slow pace, Josie put her teeth on the top of the older girl’s panties and started pulling them down.

“Oh, my God, Josie,” Penelope moaned, watching her girlfriend pull down her lingerie with her teeth. The sight made her even wetter. She found it incredibly hot.

Josie moaned out in response, finally getting the soft fabric off her. Then, she kissed her way back up Penelope’s legs. She left a trail of pecks on the soft skin, gently sucking at times, but surely making her way up to her center, nonetheless.

The sight of Penelope’s open legs made her moan out again. She was incredibly beautiful, and Josie had always loved eating her out. Plus, she was extremely wet for her, which only made her mouth water. Softly, she kissed the area around her pussy, licking her thighs. Penelope moaned loudly at the feeling, gripping the desk not to scream too loud. The feeling of having Josie so close, yet so far to where she wanted her the most was painful and ecstatic at the same time.

“Please, Jojo,” she moaned desperately.

Josie smiled at how needy Penelope was for her mouth on her pussy. She truly had missed this. So, she finally decided to give her what she craved. Carefully, she placed a few hesitant kisses on top of Penelope’s slit.

The simple contact caused the witch to scream her name and to wrap her legs around her neck. Josie moaned and looked directly at Penelope: she knew that eye contact was a turn-on for her. Penelope’s eyes never quit hers, and she licked her lips.

“Do you know how hot it is to see you on your knees, in between my legs, looking at me like that?” She murmured shakily, running her thumb over Josie’s pouty lips, “God, these lips… They will be the death of me.”

Josie bit her bottom lip after Penelope took her finger off it. She had never seen her lips as something people might like, but after dating Penelope, she discovered that they were one of her most attractive assets.

Decided, she tentatively licked her girlfriend’s slit from the bottom to the top. Immediately, she heard Penelope gasp.

“Jojo, yes, oh God, please don’t stop,” Penelope moaned.

She immediately got wet at the sound: Josie was extremely vocal herself, and hearing her girlfriend moan was a huge turn-on for her.

So, encouraged by the sounds Penelope was making, she started licking faster, harder, with more conviction, never breaking eye contact. She licked her pussy like it was ice cream, which made it even more erotic. Penelope was now groaning animalistically and pushing her legs harder on the back of Josie’s head so that she would be even closer to her pussy.

A few seconds later, wanting to satisfy her to the fullest, Josie focused on licking her clit.

Penelope loudly gasped. “Yes, Jo, yes, just like that,” she whimpered.

Josie moaned against her and started making circles around her clit with her tongue, applying pressure to the spot that she knew would bring Penelope to orgasm.

In fact, she could even feel the older girl shake against her now. Knowing that she was doing the right thing, Josie kept licking at her clit hungrily, still looking at her.

“Jojo, I think I’m going to come,” Penelope breathed out shakily.

Josie nodded against her pussy, her eyes telling her to please come for her. She went faster, making circles and going from side to side on her clit. She never wanted this to stop. Looking at Penelope’s euphoric expression as she ate her out was Josie’s favorite thing to do.

She kept licking the same spot for a moment until, suddenly, the room’s silence was interrupted by a loud scream. Penelope’s legs held her head tighter against her pussy as she rode Josie’s face lazily, and the brunette knew her girlfriend had come.

Slowly, she pulled back, licked her lips and wiped the rest of her face. She stood up and looked at a very out of breath Penelope.

“Wow,” she whispered, looking at Josie with lust filled eyes.

“Did you like it?” Josie asked hesitantly.

Penelope scoffed playfully. “How can you go from being a sex goddess to being your usual soft self in a matter of seconds?” She got up and pulled Josie towards her, “Come here, baby,” she said sweetly before crashing their lips together.

Penelope kissed her lovingly, tasting herself against her lips. Josie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and Penelope locked hers around her neck. Slowly, the witch pulled back and looked at Josie with heart eyes.

Josie bit her lip and blushed. “You’re looking at me like I put the stars in the sky,” she murmured lovingly.

“You put the stars in my sky, Jojo.”

Penelope’s eyes were so full of candor, Josie almost started crying right there. She never had any doubts, but now she was certain: Penelope was the love of her life, and they were meant to be together. She would never stop believing that.

Josie kissed her again softly and, as she pulled back, gave her nose an eskimo kiss. In that moment, they were both incredibly happy. Josie didn’t say ‘I love you’ often. But in that moment, she was most certainly thinking it.

“So…,” Penelope started, but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the hall.

“Sherriff Donovan speaking, we got a noise complaint! You are illegally trespassing on public property. Show yourself, now!”

Josie instantly burst out laughing and put her hand over her mouth to block out the sound.

Penelope looked at her in playful panic. “Josie!” she whispered, “I told you I didn’t want to see that guy tonight,” she pouted.

Josie shook her head and took her girlfriend’s hand reassuringly. “We can just cast an invisible spell.”

Penelope raised an eyebrow. “Where’s the fun in that?”

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, their eyes laughing. Out of a sudden, they both erupted in genuine laughter and opened the door, running out of the classroom hand in hand.

“Hey! I can see you!” Sherriff Donovan shouted from behind them.

They kept running and giggling until they made it out of the building. Josie never would’ve taken such risks when she had started dating Penelope, and she only now realized what a waste it all was. The memories she was creating now… They were unmatchable. She smiled even more at the thought, her girl’s hand still in hers.

One thing was certain: they had one hell of a first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this fanfiction as "Explicit" to make sure that I could make it explicit if I wished to later on, but it might also simply be "Mature". However, it is certain that it will contain sex scenes, so if those make you uncomfortable, I suggest you skip them or don't read this fic.


End file.
